


Phil Is Not On Fire 9

by bedbathandsexworks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cat Whiskers, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Dan and Phil sex, M/M, PINOF, PINOF9, Phil is not on fire, boner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedbathandsexworks/pseuds/bedbathandsexworks
Summary: Dan and Phil are filming PINOF9, but Dan gets a boner in the middle of filming. One thing leads to another and…





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction is in development. I will add full chapters at a time, but I don't know when. Some of the tags that have been added are not in the story yet, are are still being written. 
> 
> Huge thanks to pinkseesalt for helping me write parts of this fan fiction. Be sure to go check out their account and their fan fiction!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Dan sat on his bed with his laptop open. He was finishing up some notes and ideas for Phil Is Not On Fire 9. Once he had typed the final sentence, he hit the “save” button so he wouldn’t lose all of his hard work. He was feeling a little hungry, so he decided to have something to eat before filming the iconic video. 

He saw Phil sitting on the couch, browsing the internet (of course!). He grabbed some cereal out of the pantry and poured himself a bowl. He quickly snarfed it down, and told Phil they needed to film PINOF9. Phil was engrossed in his computer, but nodded anyways, not hearing Dan. “Oh fuck it...”, Dan muttered. He went into Phil’s room and began setting up the camera equipment. 

He started with his beloved camera. He unzipped the case and took it out carefully. He set the camera on the tripod and input the usual settings. Next, he set up the lighting equipment. The lights were undone and placed out in front of the bed, far enough where they wouldn’t blind him. Finally, he got the most important thing out… the black marker. He opened Phil’s drawer, seeing the black marker instantly, but his eyes were also drawn to something else. He saw a pack of condoms in the drawer, but Dan decided to ignore it. 

He called Phil into the room to film, but he didn’t come. “I swear to God, Phil!”, Dan yelled. He knew Phil was still on the internet and wasn’t listening to him. He walked into the living room and told Phil it was time to film the video. Phil groaned, but got up and walked into his bedroom. They sat down on Phil’s bed in their usual spots and pushed the record button.

As usual, they started by drawing the cat nose and whiskers on their faces, then got into the video. Dan had printed out his ideas, and taped them to the tripod underneath the camera. They followed the entire outline, hoping to make the best possible video for their fans. All of sudden, Dan felt an urge. A pulsing, throbbing, yet relaxing urge. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He asked Phil to stop the camera for a few minutes. His body was teeming with the unknown urge. He needed to find what it was.

“Ah Ha!”, shouted Dad. “What the hell?”, Phil said. “First off, why did you want to stop filming, and second, why did you randomly say ‘ah ha’?”, Phil asked. Dan didn’t know how to explain himself. He started to blush, which he rarely did. “Um, I don’t know how to say it, Phil. It’s kinda embarrassing…”, said Dan, his cheeks turning from pink to red. “For fucks sake, Dan, just fucking tell me!”, yelled Phil. “We are both friends here! No need to keep secrets.”, Phil continued. “Fine! I’ll tell you… I-I have a b-bon-ner.”, stuttered Dan. “Oh so you do!”, said Phil. “I could kind of tell. I mean, you are wearing super fucking tight jeans and ANYTHING shows through them!”, Phil said. “Phil, just leave me alone about it, ok?”, said Dan. Phil could tell he was clearly embarrassed, so he decided to pester Dan about his boner even more. “Dan, I think it’s fine if you have a boner. No need to be embarrassed…”, said Phil seductively. “I can clearly see we need to deal with your monstrosity the proper way.”, Phil winked at Dan. “Oh Phil, fuck off!”, he shouted. All of a sudden, Phil blurted out “How about I fuck you?”


End file.
